This system is intended to be used by qualified surgeons in the field of orthopedics in human and veterinary medicine with specific application to artificial joint surgery. The system provides compression fixation of an artificial joint implant to the ends of bone. The current methods used to fix artificial joint implants to bone utilize polymethyl methacrylate bone cement which loosens in time secondary to adjacent tissue reaction of live bone. Poly-methyl methcrylate bone cement has been associated with intraoperative hypotension, allergic reactions, and chemical hepatitis. Another method used to fix artificial joint implants to the ends of bone utilizes intramedullary pegs driven down into the medullary canal of bone. This principle does not provide compression nor does it provide resistance to pull out. Expandable polyethylene pegs have been incorporated into the fixation of artificial joint implants but fail to provide compression and the fixation is dependent upon friction generated between the expandable peg and the friable cancellous bone. Numerous configurations of the artificial joint implant prosthesis base plate have been devised to improve upon fixation but rely primarily upon the strength of the friable cancellous bone. Large cancellous screws placed through the artificial joint implant have been employed but again are limited in their ability to secure the artificial joint implant based upon the limited resistance to pull-out offered by cancellous bone. The anchoring system describe herein provides compression which exceeds that which can be achieved by any current method of fixation. By improving fixation of the artificial joint implant to the ends of bone, facilitate bone ingrowth for physiologic bonding and provides improved resistance against physiologic forces applied across the joint.